A Tale of Distractions
by JenaMira
Summary: It's hard to get work done when someone is breathing in your ear and running their fingers up your leg. KakaSaku


"Sakura," said Kakashi conversationally, "do you know if JenaMira has added any new stories?"

Sakura paused over the plate of umeboshi that she'd been eating. "Now that you mention it, no. She hasn't written anything in over two months."

Ino, who was sitting to Sakura's left and looking hopefully at her plate piped in, "I'd be pretty pissed if I was following her and she hadn't added anything for two months."

"She's probably busy," chided Sakura.

"Or dead," countered Ino

"She's in college," Kakashi said evenly, not looking up from his book, "that can be time-consuming."

Sakura pointed with a chopstick and nodded, "You're right. I also heard that she's transferring, so she probably has a lot of paperwork."

"Whatever," Ino rolled her eyes, "sounds like an excuse not to have to write, if you wanna know what I think. What, she's so busy that she couldn't even spare two seconds to crap something out? I mean, she could at least write some quick porno about you two."

Sakura choked on an umbeboshi. "Romance! It's called romance, not porno!"

"Sex is sex, no matter how many fancy adjectives you use," said Kakashi sagely, "and would you girls mind keeping it down, I'm trying to read over here."

* * *

**Something I Crapped Out.**

Kakashi was disappointed to wake up one morning from a very pleasant dream about rabbits with a pounding headache. It took a few seconds of glazed half-conscious staring before he realized that his headache was actually pounding on his door.

"Come back later!" He shouted, rubbing his eyes. Days off for Kakashi were abysmally rare. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd enjoyed one completely. Today was going to be all about sleeping in, eating food that hadn't been reheated twelve times before, and rereading Icha Icha until he passed out from exhaustion. That didn't seem like a whole lot to ask for.

The pounding intensified.

Grumbling, he pulled himself out of bed and hauled his body in the direction of the door. He stopped to insure that his mask hadn't slipped, and then unhitched the lock and swung it open.

A very angry looking Sakura greeted him. His initial fears that someone had died were beginning to look more and more inviting.

She began without preamble. "You're overdo on your mission reports!" She barked, pointing a threatening finger at him.

"Good morning to you too," he purred.

"We need those reports," she repeated.

"Come on, Sakura," he said, leaning against the door casually and narrowing his eye to a seductive slit, "You're going to bother me, on my one day off, about a few overdo reports?"

She sighed, "Normally I wouldn't, but you're about five years behind of where you should be."

"It's my day off," he said, emphasizing that point again.

"People who haven't handed in a report in five years don't get days off," she retorted, "I'm not leaving until they're done." Even though she only came up to about his chest, Sakura looked quite formidable when angry. She hadn't quite reached the point where she had started screaming yet, but Kakashi knew from past experience that her temper could rise quickly. She'd punched him over less.

"I'm indecent." He said.

Without regards to his dignity, she pushed past him. "Honestly," she muttered to herself, plopping down on his unmade bed and crossing her arms, "poor Naruto has enough to get on with without having to worry about five year old reports. I don't know how Tsunade let you get away with skipping so many."

"Must be my charm," he said, shrugging.

"Mmmn," Sakura rolled her eyes. Seeing that Kakashi was still standing by the door, she continued, "Well, come on then!" She punctuated her command by pointing at his desk.

"You really plan on staying here until I've finished all of them?" He asked incredulously. In reply, she nodded curtly.

"Sakura," he said in a low voice, closing the door, "I'm old. I can barely remember what happened five minutes ago, let alone every mission I've been on for the past five years. In fact, I'm not even sure I remember who you are."

She arched an eyebrow. "Luckily for you, I only need reports of A rank missions and higher. Now start writing."

"Whatever you say…Saki was your name, right?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. "Work. Now."

He tossed his hands in the air in defeat, turned around, and faithfully began scrawling on paper. Assured that Sakura couldn't see, Kakashi grinned to himself. He had no intention of writing any reports. Having Sakura hovering over him, breathing down his neck, was an unforeseen derailment of his perfect day. Although she could turn out to be a welcome distraction, provided that he could coax her into slipping out of some of her clothes.

"I don't see writing," the offender hummed from his bed.

He nodded sharply, "Just trying to remember." He resumed idly writing sentences. Better to lull her into thinking that she had won, for now at least.

Sakura allowed herself to spread out a little more comfortably. The sheets were ruffled from when he had gotten up to answer the door. They were still a little warm. Sakura smoothed them down with a hand complacently. Probably from living such a high-risk lifestyle where vigilance was a necessity, he slept silently and in a rigid position. Sakura, on the other hand, tossed about in her sleep. According to those who were unfortunate enough to fall asleep next to her, she was even liable to dream-punch. Once she had been moaning Kakashi's name under her breath. Her embarrassment was dwindled by fury, as Kakashi had decided to inform her of this while they had been eating lunch with Iruka and Team Gai. She still couldn't look Lee in the face. It had been almost worth it to see Neji lose his composure. Almost. If she hadn't been so bent on destroying every inch of Kakashi, Sakura might have appreciated it more.

"My back hurts," He moaned. He leaned back in the chair so that his head was completely upside-down. He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura blinked, suddenly yanked out of her thoughts. "What?" She snapped.

"My back hurts," he repeated.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes. "It's probably from sitting in a chair for so long. It's not good for your spine, you know."

"You've been sitting for ten minutes." Sakura countered.

"Only that long, really?" He hummed. "That's even more serious. I'm probably getting old."

"Or," said Sakura in a low, drawn-out voice, "you're trying to get out of doing work."

He scoffed. "I would never do something like that, Sakura-_chan_. I can't believe that you would even accuse me." He opened his eyes.

"Oh, yes," she replied.

He shrugged his shoulders and moaned. "I'm really trying, Sakura. It's just hard to write when you're in agony."

Sakura doubted that. Even assuming that his back was hurting, Sakura had seen him suffer through much worse. This was the man who had ran ten miles with a sword sticking out of his bicep. She highly doubted that a few minor aches would leave him incapacitated.

Regardless, she concluded, it might be worth it to appease him. If she wisely ignored his complaints and ordered him to resume writing, he would spend the rest of the night whining intermittently.

"Fine!" She relinquished with a sigh. "But," she said sternly, pointing a threatening finger, "no more distractions after this!"

Kakashi doubted that. "Promise." He winked.

She got up slowly and approached his back. He immediately sat up straight. Barely repressing the urge to pinch the nerve that would kill him, she dug her fingers deep into his shoulders as she could and began methodically massaging them. Her training as a medic-nin had given her a rudimentary knowledge of how to ease tension. She was constantly attempting to detangle the intricate web of knots that Naruto had accumulated. Sakura recommended that he go to the hospital and find someone more competent, but Naruto point-blank refused to enter the building unless he was unconscious. So while she wasn't exactly a masseuse, she had experience.

As her fingers weaved over his skin and a cacophony of cracks filled the room, she tired not to think about how the little satisfied (and probably exaggerated) moans coming out of Kakashi's mouth sounded like he was having sex.

This was getting dangerous.

"Well," she coughed, and patted his shoulder, "I did a favor for you, now you've got to do one for me."

"Fair enough," he conceded. He titled his head back, and she felt the warm pressure of his lips through his mask on the bottom of her neck. Sakura squealed and blushed. She instinctively pulled back, hitting his chin with a painful thud.

"Ouch," he said evenly, rubbing his chin.

"I _meant_ finish the reports!" She sputtered.

He put his hands in the air. "My mistake," He turned back and pretended to work.

"I know what you're trying to do, _sensei_," she said shrewdly, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

"What's that?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, no!" She wiggled a finger. "I'm not playing this game. Now write those reports!"

He groaned.

"Honestly, Kakashi. It's like I'm baby-sitting. This shouldn't be this difficult." She rubbed her temples.

"You have my permission to spank me."

She laughed softly. "Um, _no_."

To his credit, Kakashi worked diligently for a few minutes. Mostly diligently. He tapped the pencil against his lips. Even if Kakashi had wanted to write the reports, the issue wasn't remembering what had happened. Kakashi remembered every detail of every mission that he'd ever been on, including the animal rescue D rank missions. You never knew what information, no matter how seemingly trivial, could help during a critical time. But as far as Kakashi was concerned, that information belonged in his head and nowhere else. His numerous failures didn't need to be out in the open for a bunch of crusty old ninjas to criticize. That, and he really didn't feel like writing them out.

Sakura found herself sitting on the bed once more. After a few minutes, she allowed herself to uncross her legs and lean back. She continued to observe Kakashi. His hair was still messy from being slept upon (although, granted, it wasn't much more sloppy than his usual hairstyle) and he was still in his pajama bottoms. Sakura sighed and smiled slowly.

They were kind-of-sorta-maybe-depends-on-your-definition dating. Kakashi had confessed to being in love with her, but this was when the two of them were in the middle of a battle that, from their vantage point, didn't look like they'd survive to see the other side. And afterwards, had been so chaotic that they hadn't really had time to clarify. After Tsunade died, Naruto scrambled in to fill her place, and Sakura found herself helping the seriously unprepared teenager run a country. Sakura had only seen Kakashi a handful of times since then, and they hadn't had a whole lot of time to talk. Sakura seriously suspected that she was in love with her former sensei, but she held off telling him. He never mentioned his confession, so she hid hers as well. When they saw one another, they behaved normally. Or, at least, as normally as they could behave. There had been some intense in the closet or whatever room happened to be closest make out sessions. Kakashi wasn't much of a traditionalist, either. Although Sakura fully intended on changing that once the politics slowed down long enough for her to have a life again. Absentmindedly, she ran her hands over the rough sheets.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder. "You're messing up the bed."

"I am not," She glowered, "It was like this when I sat down."

He got up and walked over to where she was sitting. He leaned close to her, and Sakura feared for a second that he might be trying to kiss her. Instead, however, he leaned awkwardly around her and tugged the bed sheets into place. "Excuse me," he said in mock-anger. He reached around her, working at the bed and completely ignoring her squirming and giggling body beneath him. His chest pressed down on hers, and Sakura found it hard to breath. Something about his weight was comforting, however. It had been a while since they were this close. She stopped furiously wiggling, and wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him toward her. She closed her eyes and felt him breathe.

"Now who's trying to seduce who," He teased, breathing in her ear.

"I never said," Sakura said superiorly, "that you were trying to seduce me."

"Mmn," he replied, kissing her neck softly. Sakura sighed. She ran her hands through his hair, tickling her fingers with the rough strands and pushing them away from his head. He moaned contentedly into her neck.

Kakashi had slackened his pressure on her, and Sakura wiggled out from underneath him. He stared at her, disappointed. She tucked her legs under knees. "Kakashi-sensei," she said, leaning toward him, "take off your mask." Sakura realized a second too late that she had addressed him as her teacher. Kakashi absolutely hated when she did that. "If we're going to do this," he had said to her the second time they kissed, "you can't call me sensei anymore. It makes me feel like I'm corrupting you." Sakura made a point to avoid that title, but she constantly slipped. For as long as she had known him, he'd been in a position above hers. Although now she technically outranked him, she couldn't erase the image of him as her impenetrable teacher from her mind.

Kakashi's visible eye dulled, but he didn't say anything. Almost with resignation, he tugged it down, and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed back, hoping that he could somehow detect an apology out of it. He gently wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her mouth closer. Her lips played against his, and she moaned quietly to let him to know that she was pleased with this current turn of events. Kakashi nudged her down onto the bed, and he propped himself up with one hand, tugging the other one out from underneath her head and using it instead to smooth her hair and shoulder.

This was much closer to the day he'd initially wanted. For whatever reason, Sakura hadn't told him to stop, and he had no inclination of giving her the desire to. Her hands reached up and found solace in rubbing his shoulders and back. He grinned against her lips. He pulled away from her mouth, and could have swore he heard a disappointed moan release from her lips. He began kissing the smooth skin of her chin, trailing kisses down to her neck. Sakura, Kakashi had learned, was a sucker for neck-kisses.

He could feel her soft breath on his ear, ragged and excited. She was always so honest in what she felt. Kakashi admired that about her, apart from when she was PMSing. Then her brutal honesty usually involved her telling him to put a sock in it, among other antidotes about why he and his life were failures. When she felt something, she let the world know. Kakashi was the exact opposite. As a necessity of the profession, he kept his emotions on tap. If the enemy saw you upset, they could use that to their advantage. It was better to be apathetic. Frankly, Kakashi always wondered how Sakura had survived this long wearing her emotions like she did.

Feeling brave, he gently nudged a knee between her legs, and leaned forward. Remarkably, Sakura stiffened, but allowed him to continue. Unfortunately, she wasn't wearing her usual skirt, instead wearing tight cutoffs that nevertheless allowed his pants to rub against her skin.

The tiny clock on Kakashi's nightstand pinged the hour. Sakura turned her head to look at it, leaving a disappointed Kakashi hovering awkwardly above her. Eyes furrowed, he buried his face into her neck and she melted back into her previous position.

"Do you have to shift today?" Kakashi breathed. It was worth risking her snapping back to her senses to find out if he had enough time to do what he planned.

"I thought I told you, I have the day off…off…" She blinked as the cogs in her head wound, "Off!"

"Yeah," he said, attempting to distract her by running his hands along her thighs, "I got it."

It didn't appear to work. "No, off!" She pushed him back. "You!" She said accusingly, "You're trying to distract me! Get back over there!" She shoved him toward the desk. Sakura turned to crawl off the bed, but he grabbed her around the waist.

"Oh no. You've created a _problem_, Sakura-chan," he cooed. He pressed against her so that she could feel his "problem" against her leg. She involuntarily inhaled sharply. "You can't just leave something like this unattended. It's irresponsible."

Sakura frowned. "You're so full of it, you know that?" She glared at him shrewdly. His face was blank and expressionless, but the warm pressure on her leg said enough. She sighed deeply. "If I do this for you, will you _promise_ to finish those reports afterward?"

He raised a hand in honor. "I promise."

"Wait, I'll need insurance." She rolled over and grabbed the volume of Icha Icha that had been knocked to the floor sometime during their frenzy. "I'm holding this hostage until I have those reports." She set it carefully on the bed stand.

"Sounds reasonable," He conceded.

Sakura attempted to alleviate his problem, which apparently lead to another problem, and another, until Sakura ended up sound asleep, pressed up against Kakashi's side and snoring contentedly.

Sakura was disappointed to wake up from a very pleasant dream about throwing knives to a dark sky and an empty bed. Icha Icha had also disappeared. Sakura sat up in a flash, emitting a cloud of rage so intense that it was almost visibly shooting from her ears. "Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!" She screamed, leaping out of bed and pulling her clothes on angrily. She stormed out of the apartment, thirsting for murder. The slam of the door knocked several papers fluttering off the desk and onto the floor.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I've been pretty busy. I will be posting more now, however. I'm going to create a drabble/shorts collection, so that even if I don't have anything completed to share, I'll at least have something. Additionally, I have a multi-chapter story in the works. Stay tight!


End file.
